


Baby Birds

by birbisluv



Series: I'll be your Mother [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: mama tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbisluv/pseuds/birbisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint complains, Natasha is done with Barton's shit and Bruce cuts his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Birds

Natasha was aware of Clint the second he entered the vents above the room. Ignoring the archer the assassin went back to her (thankfully) shrinking stack of paperwork. 

Annoyed mumbling could be heard from the ceiling and Clint suddenly appeared. Still Natasha payed him no mind. 

"Nat, Stark's doing that thing again." Ah, more complaining. 

"I don't know what you're referring to Clint. Tony does many things." Behind her, Clint pouted. "You'll have to be a little more specific." 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Tasha he's being all mom-ish and it makes me feel like a child!" 

"You certainly act like one, Дорогая моя." 

"You're no help!" 

"Not sure why you thought that in the first place, but since your here, Coulson dropped this off for you." Turning to face the archer Natasha handed him a thick stack of papers. Clint groaned and took them with a begrudging look on his face. He stomped off muttering. Natasha smiled and went back to her work. 

Later that day Bruce actually did cut his finger. It wasn't serious or life threatening. Just a small cut on his hand from a misplaced scalpel. He retracted his hand, hissing at the pain. A small dot of blood welled up on his finger. 

"You all right? Bruce?" He looked up to see Tony, who had halted his own work and was now approaching with a worried expression. 

"Uh yeah it's just a little cut, no big deal." Tony gently took the scientist's hand to inspect the injury(if you could call it that) and frowned. A quick glance around confirmed no antiseptic or band aids in reach. 

"Come." The man gently tugged on Bruce's wrist, leading the other towards a desk drawer. Bruce knew from experience to let Tony take care of it, even though the scientist was fully capable himself. Inside were antiseptic wipes, band aids (the kind with little stars and spaceships on them) and other assorted items. Tony took what he needed and closed the drawer with his hip. 

Working quickly Tony wiped away the small bead of blood with the antiseptic, squeezing Bruce's hand assuredly when the other winced, and applied the band aid. 

"Thanks Tony." 

"It's nothing, as long as your feeling better. You still up for those particle analysis tests? Because if you want-"

Bruce sighed. "It was a little cut Tony, I'm fine." He smiled and as Tony went on about whatever scientific equations and tools they would need Bruce realized just how right Barton was. Tony stark really did have a motherly side to him.


End file.
